Toffee Tornado
If your fanon uses Toffee Tornado, you can describe it here Toffee Tornado is a blocker in some fanons and previously a blocker in original Candy Crush. Appearances Properties (CCR) #They cannot be destroyed by any action in the game. #They can crush the entire icings in one go. #They can crush one layer of jelly. #They move every move. #Candies hit by them are not counted as an order. Properties (CCJS) *They move after two moves. *They can be removed permanently by special candies. *When a toffee tornado lands on a tile where there is already a blocker, it can actually break that blocker or take a layer off, but also keep that blocker (if not totally destroyed) immune to other effects until it leaves. **If it lands in white chocolate, crushes all layers. **If it lands in the detonator, destroys it. *They can crush one layer of jelly and cream. **This makes cream levels more difficult. *Candies hit by them are counted as an order in candy order levels and sugar candy level. *Frozen candies can also freeze toffee tornadoes. *If it lands on a special candy, activates it. *Toffee tornadoes can go through marmalade and licorice lock. If one lands on a special candy covered by blockers, the special candy will be set off. Properties (T9CCS) * They move every 1 move and don't leave any cracks. * They can be removed permanently by special candies or a cake bomb explosion. * When a toffee tornado lands on a blocker, it breaks that blocker completely. However, it will not land on a cake bomb, jelly cake, popcorn, metal box or various spawners. * It can crush one layer of jelly. * Candies hit are counted as part of an order but also as part of anti-order. * They let the milk flow in coconut levels. * If they land on a special candy they activate it. Properties (UCCS) *They move at every move, sometimes at every two moves. The crack lasts for one move. *They can't be removed by any way except by colouring candy+colour bomb combination. Even then, they come back after 5 moves. *If it lands on a blocker, it will take off a layer (except chocolates, chocolate spawners and magic mixers, in which they do not deal any damage to them. However, they will not spread/work when the twister is on them). **If it lands on a one-layered encasing blocker (except sugar chests) and said blocker contains a special candy, it will activate immediately. *It cannot crush jelly, frosting or activate/deactivate coloured jelly. However, it can spread jam. *Toffee tornadoes may not land on sugar chests. *Candies hit by the tornado do not count as an order. *If the tornado lands on an ingredient or ingredient wall, it will destroy it. *If the twister lands on a bobber, the bobber will create a fish, but it can't be hit until the tornado flies away. *If it lands on a candy frog, the frog can't be fed until it moves away. *They can land on conveyor belts, however they can't go though portals or leave a crack when there. *If a tornado is under a lock or is tangled by bubblegum, it will be unable to move unless freed. If a tornado is in marmalade, it will break free after 3 moves. Category:Blockers in CCR Category:Elements in CCR Category:Blockers in CCJS Category:Elements in CCJS Category:Blockers in T9CCS Category:Indestructible blockers Category:Blockers Category:C437CCS Blockers Category:Elements in CCSS